The Imperial
Note: ''This guild is now deleted.'' About The Imperial is a recently founded Spanish guild (not with Pearson). Roleplay will take place within this guild, but it won't be strictly just that. This guild was created before, but unfortunately, deleted. I do not plan on that happening again. The guild is currently small, but recruitment will be done more frequently. Requirements You must apply to, or be above, the following in order to join The Imperial. *Level 10 and up -Though you are only needed to be at least level ten, we will not seek out that level range. Around level 20-30 is better for the guild-low. *Uniform -The guild uniform will not be needed the moment you join, but it is best for you to attain it shortly after. If needed, assistance will be provided for you to do so. Rules Our rules are basic and should be easy to abide by. However, if broken, there may be punishment, depending on the severity of said action. *Show Respect -Respect your fellow guildmates, especially Officers and the Guildmaster. *Attend -Whenever possible, come to things you are called to, such as guild meetings, guild wars, or training. *Assist -Help other members in need, and they will return the favor. *Follow Orders -You are to do what your commanding Officers and Guildmaster ask of you. This is not to be questioned unless you believe a mistake has been made. *Concerning Enemies -You are not to affiliate with enemies of the guild. This is the worst rule you can break. Punishments would usually be along the lines of a demotion or removal from the guild. Events Activities are provided for personal enjoyment, but some are required for you to attend. (* means usually required.) *Looting *SvS *PvP *Material Runs *Invasions *Guild Wars* *Guild Meetings* *Training* Ranks Currently there are only the basic ranks. Later on more may be added. Upon joining, so long as the guild requirements are reached, you will be a Veteran. (Note: A combination of ranks is possible.) *Member The lowest rank. Usually this is only received as punishment. *Veteran The average ranking. Upon joining the guild you recieve this. Usually you will be expected to recruit with this rank. *Officer A high, respectable rank. Only the guild's most trusted receive this. It takes time to acquire as well. You must prove yourself worthy and go above and beyond to be an Officer *Debaters These members are allowed to join in at verbal fighting concerning the guild; usually these are guild meetings and wars. You must show respect, be trustworthy, and have knowledge of the guild situation to do this. *Navy Certain members will be needed for SvS, mainly in guild wars. You must be chosen for this and will be assigned to driving, gunning, or a combination of the two. *Regiment Certain members will be needed for PvP, mainly in guild wars. You must be chosen for this and skilled in PvP Training This depends on what you want to do. There will be several ways to train for each field. You may also, if proven well enough to do so, train others yourself. *Average Training- An overall, brief show of each field. *Officer- An extended show of each field. *Navy- You would practice in various SvS's with cannon, sailing, and a combination of the two. If needed, normal sailing and help with leveling will be provided as well. *Regiment- You would practice in various PvP's, both Mayhem and Team. This also includes doing PvP with certain weapons. If needed, help with leveling can also be provided. *Debater- Conversations will be practiced, in which your knowledge with this will be tested. Uniforms Uniforms are required, however, you need only wear them at specified events such as guild meetings. If you do not own the clothing, assistance may be provided to you to get it. If it is still not possible, a similar outfit can be arranged. (Screenshots and locations of clothing may be added later.) *Average Member This is for any member of the guild that doesn't hold claim to a special ranking. -Barbossa outfit with white shirt (corset for women) *Officer This is if your an officer without certain ranks; if the rank applies to you, wear the uniform assigned to the rank. -Barbossa outfit and Spanish Ostrich Hat with black shirt and red vest *Debater Whether in training or not, this is all who are mainly debaters. -Barbossa outfit with a black shirt and gold vest *Navy Whether in training or not -Blue shirt with Keelhaul jacket (men, if owned) or Gold Fad Frock Coat (women, if owned) and Spanish feather hat (Barbossa coat if you don't own it) *Regiment Whether in training or not -Barbossa outfit with a black shirt and green vest Guild Allies (Please contact me, Madster, if you would like to form a guild alliance.) *England (Partial)- John Breasly *Russia- Jeremiah Garland *Romania- Albert Spark *Norway- Samantha Goldshot *Switzerland- Tyler Crossbones Guild Enemies *Casa Di Royale- Carlos La Verde Sanita (Pearson) *Portugal- Grace Redskull (included in Casa Di Royale; Moderate) *The Complex- Ben Squidskull imperial.png imp 3.png guild2.png Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO